


Meetings and Mishaps

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Series: Ciels little problem. [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel still hasn’t learned, maybe this time?
Relationships: cielxsebastian - Relationship
Series: Ciels little problem. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Meetings and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. It’s been a while. If you don’t like it don’t read.  
> If you do comments and requests are always open.

The young lord had meeting all across London. Day to day at all times based around his schedule, needs and timing.

But with the lords seemingly weakened bladder it resulted in him being in the cloth diapers whenever they needed to leave the house.  
The boy would often go red at the thought but he hadn’t been caught yet, the fashionable bustles on the rears of his usual outfits allowed the padded clothing to be hidden more easily. 

For example they had a meeting during the day and the lord has been clothes and dressed, and gathered into the carriage.

The boys bladder was aching just a little... but as usual the boy was convinced he could hold it.  
The meeting and dinner was a first interaction with several possible investors for the company. 

When they arrived ciels bladder was being jostled with every step but he took his seat at the head of the heavy and very tall dark oak table. Due to a cloth over the table nobody else would see the lord shifting frequently under the table. Sebastian of course noticed and had asked if Ciel wished to visit the water closet he would need to be quick. He refused...

As the new faces filtered in Ciel rose and shook hands with them all.

10 minutes into the meeting and the boy was obviously uncomfortable.  
30 minutes in and the starter was being eaten slowly. But only by the lord.  
Sebastian whispered to him quietly “ is everything alright with the food my lord?”  
Ciel just nodded.

He was not alright he couldn’t do this... he couldn’t do this... his bladder was going to burst right here in front of them all. And they’d all know there was no way they wouldn’t. 

Even dessert was hard to swallow...

When the meal finished it was up to Ciel to give a compelling speech over the company. Sebastian tapped a cake fork gently on a glass and indicated to Ciel to stand up.

Ciel slowly stood and the gravity impacting on his bladder was unbearable. He could feel it leaking out into the cloth surrounding his privates now. 

“I...” he stuttered a little. He had the speech prepared on cards on front of him. As he began to speak he couldn’t keep the floodgates back. Several seconds in the stream started and he began pissing into his shorts. His face burned a whole room full of strangers were watching him wet himself as he gave a speech. Queens guard dog indeed....

Sebastian could see his legs shaking a little his things trembling with the effort and the pleasure of relief that was running up his spine. 

Ciel was humiliated his face red and a rush of liquid in the diaper around his hips that was getting a little too full and had begun to run down his thighs. Upon finishing the speech he looked up at them. 

He had expected shock or disgust. Instead they looked perfectly fine.

What ciel was unaware of was that nobody could tell as the table came up to his waist. They just saw a young boy who was a little nervous over giving a speech all by himself at a dinner. It would be a shock when they met him and he didn’t have the contents of his bladder running down his thighs and was his usual cold self.

But he was safe. Following the dinner the guests left and ciel looked relieved. He was sat back in his leather seated chair a mass of warm wet cloth rubbing against him with both made him grimace but also blush a little more. Unfortunately there was a slight puddle.... but aside from the need for some new draws and a gentle wash below the waist. He was perfectly fine...

He had secretly enjoyed it... once it had happened...of course. 

Sebastian had some spare clothes and in the hired drawing room on the third floor after shutting the door the butler kneeled and gently helped the boy out of his wet clothes, cleaned and into some clean ones.

They left the room spotless as they had entered it.  
However the moment they got back in the carriage “ again my lord? I am almost suspicious you’re doing this on purpose. We may need to invest in thicker ones if you’re going to continue this....”

Sebastian had a feeling this was far from over.


End file.
